Sonríe, es una boda
by Solitudely
Summary: Pondría un anillo en tu dedo como tú en el mío y nos besaríamos, lucirías más hermoso que nunca esa noche y la luna, las estrellas se opacarían por ti. Te llevaría a la cama depositándote como un objeto sumamente delicado. Así sería...


Chan, aquí este fic D:… se trata…bueno, ya lo verán.

Espero que les guste. Realmente no he tenido el tiempo para actualizar sin decir que hay algo que últimamente me obsesiona, por eso verán, que para que no se aburran y demás les dejo historias que constan de un solo capitulo ya escritas como esta y "Pregunta desubicada".

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
**·** **Parejas**: Alfred/Arthur (US/UK), menciones de España/Romano.  
**·** **Advertencia:** Sonrisas falsas. Rupturas y esperanza.

* * *

Eran ya las 5:30 de la tarde y seguía durmiendo. Simplemente no quería levantarme ese día. Ese día no.

Pero termine por hacerlo, miro al lado de mi cama buscando donde deje mis lentes, recuerdo que anoche me emborraché como nunca y no sé donde los tiré. Me paré como pude y miré el closet en busca de mi traje. Si no fuera con el sería totalmente fuera de tono. En ese momento yo no articulaba palabra, no reía, no había motivos para que siquiera…

_Pero tengo que…_

**Practicar una sonrisa.**

_Porque así…_

**Sabrá que estoy feliz.**

_Y eso significa que yo…_

**Me alegro por él.**

_Ya que su felicidad es…_

**Más importante que la mía.**

Voy al baño llevando el traje. Después de dejar el terno en un lugar ordenado me meto a la ducha sacándome mi ropa y dejándola amontonada detrás de la puerta, realmente no me importa que esté desordenada, a la noche llegaré a acomodarla.  
Pongo el agua lo más fría posible, mi cuerpo se entumece pero poco parece interesarme, veo que me cae agua entre la cara y me dirijo hasta el shampoo, me refriego un poco la cabeza esperando a que salga espuma y me quito del chorro de agua.  
Básicamente después de eso me enjuagué y terminé de bañarme. Salí empapado del baño buscando una toalla afuera, me puse la primera en el pelo y con la otra me secaba lo que me faltaba de mi cuerpo, aunque no quiera eso me trae recuerdos.

Hace ya 4 meces que terminamos, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ese día te odié.

Te odié Inglaterra, te odié.

Me dijiste que buscara a otra persona y que disfruta mi vida, que fuera feliz, todo eso me lo dijiste con una sonrisa en los labios.

Recuerdo que eso fue lo que más me dolió. Deseabas mi felicidad ¿Pero como puedo ser feliz sin ti? ¿Cómo puedo serlo Inglaterra?

Todos los días que han pasado desde ese momento reviso mi correo electrónico, mi fax, mi celular esperando un mensaje tuyo. Aún hoy, en este día lo primero que hice fue ver mi teléfono.

_Por que deseaba que todo fuera mentira._

**Y hoy es tu boda.**

_Lo más triste quizá, es que el día en que tú me dejaste Arthur…_

**Yo te pediría matrimonio.**

Dejo de pensar en ello, me seco y me pongo el traje, me abotono los puños de mi camisa y me arreglo la corbata, después de un tiempo uso el secador de pelo y con mi otra mano me lo revuelvo para que sea más rápido.

¿No te molestara un elegante atraso el día de tu boda, verdad?

Mi chofer esta esperándome, salgo elegante y me arreglo un poco más el pelo para entrar en el auto.

—Wuaau, señor Alfred, que pinta ¿A qué se debe? —pregunta ocurrente mi chofer al verme entrar.

—Me dirijo hasta una boda.

—¿Oh? ¡Eso es genial! debe estar bastante feliz por los novios.

Me quedo en silencio, pero no me altero, sólo hoy…sólo por hoy tengo que hacerlo —Claro…—respondí sencillo mientras sonreía—Es obvio que estoy feliz por él…

—¿Y él es?

—Inglaterra.

Mi chofer se sorprende, creo que ya no tiene más ganas de hablar y tampoco yo.

Llegamos al lugar de la ceremonia, hay tantos autos elegantes esparcidos por todo el sector, la iglesia es impresionante y de predominantes colores claros. Es realmente apoteósica, me pierdo un poco en ella y en el suave olor a flores que esparce en la parte delantera y mientras agito mi vista mirando de un lado para otro me doy cuenta que vinieron gran parte del mundo a festejar este hecho.

Romano y España aún parecían no entrar y el español estaba proponiéndole matrimonio a su acompañante. Se me escapa una pequeña risa…que insistente es ese Antonio, pero quien sabe, quizá dentro de poco estemos celebrando otro tipo de boda.  
Decido seguir mi paso tranquilo cuando llegando a las enormes puertas me encara…

—¡Hermano! —me grita notablemente enojado—¿No se suponía que mi irías a buscar?

—Y no se suponía ¿Qué tú no debes traer animales a una boda? —le comento animoso mientras señalo a su osito cuyo nombre no recuerdo, ni siquiera sé si recuerdo bien el de mi hermano…—En fin, lo lamento. Realmente se me fue…

Mi hermano me mira cabizbajo y se acerca un poco hasta mi boca para luego volver a alejarse—Estuviste tomando…

—No es nada…—le respondo bajo—Estoy completamente sobrio…yo estoy completamente bien.

No me cree, lo sé. Pero igual nos dirigimos hacia dentro de la bella construcción tomando asiento en la segunda línea de asientos pero no me deja de observar cuando lo hacemos, sus ojos llevan tristeza y lastima, y eso me duele.

—Canadá ¿Qué sucede? —le devuelvo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Me tienes lastima no es así? —Es una boda Matt ¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?... sólo sonríe. —cierro un poco los ojos y le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas, es sólo contraer los músculos de la cara.

Nada más…

_Por eso yo puedo hacerlo._

**Por que he estado practicando.**

El sonido de la música comenzando me distrae, la pareja de Arthur espera en altar y él está llegando, entrando ahora.

**Y comienza la ceremonia.**

En la que únicamente me limito a sonreír, sonreír para ti Inglaterra.

Te veo llegando, luces un traje blanco mientras caminas a paso lento y relejado, cada movimiento parece una tortuosa espera para todo el publico, todos estamos muy felicites por ti. Todos debemos de estarlo.

Estoy sentado en la segunda línea al costado de la fila izquierda de la iglesia donde pronto te consagraras. Pasarás al lado mío, y yo me restringiré a verte pasar y a…

**Sonreírte.**

No recuerdo un día en el que te vieras más hermoso que hoy mi amado Inglaterra. Siempre desee que estuvieras debajo de las manos de dios para casarte en una iglesia como esta, ver tu dulce sonrisa sin rastro de enojo. Siempre lo desee, que tú y yo…, nos casáramos y juráramos nuestro "**_hasta que la muerte nos separe_**"

La ceremonia sigue progresando y dan un sermón a los novios, los ruidos, las voces, todo se me es opaco, incluso el melodioso sonido del piano es algo que no tomo en cuenta.

Hasta que llegan a los botos y cierro los ojos con suavidad.

—Y usted, ¿Acepta recibir a este hombre como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?—pregunta el sacerdote de su boda.

—Sí, acepto. —escucho por primera vez su voz.

"Adiós, Inglaterra", es lo único que pronuncio despacio mientras ya no puedo aguantar más las ganas de llorar. Los murmullos se hacen presentes en la ceremonia cuando ambos se besan.

Muy dentro mió quería que alguien dijera un "me opongo"…

**Pero nadie lo hizo.**

Tengo que sujetarme con fuerza la boca para no decir nada…no puedo decir nada.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

[Flash back]

—¡Iggy! —le abrace como nunca, él…

—Oye, ten un poco más de cuidado…

—¿Tus huesos de anciano? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Me estás haciendo reconsiderar idiota…—volteó la mirada y frunció el ceño sonrojado.

Le tomé nuevamente entre mis brazos y lo aferré para que no pudiera irse de mi lado.

—Creo que te odiaría si dijeras algo como eso…—inflé mis mejillas e hice un puchero molesto por lo dicho por mi novio.

—¿Realmente me odiarías? —me pregunta algo preocupado.

—No pero…—prosigo.

—I love you, Alfred…

—Me too—respondí mientras le besaba dulcemente sus labios. —En resumen esto es un ¿"Acepto"?

—Sí Alfred, es un acepto…

Empiezo a reír ante eso, sé que recién estamos comenzando a salir pero pensé en aquellas palabras "acepto", ¿Qué pasaría si es que tú…? ¿Tú me las dijeras en un altar?. Pondría un anillo en tu dedo como tú en el mío y nos besaríamos, lucirías más hermoso que nunca esa noche y la luna, las estrellas se opacarían por ti. Te llevaría a la cama depositándote como un objeto sumamente delicado. Te conozco tanto mi amado Iggy, estoy seguro que en aquellos momentos me dirías cosas como "no me mires" o "si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya" mientras ves hacia un costado avergonzado.

[Fin Flash back]

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sí, lo recuerdo, la vez en que Inglaterra decidió salir conmigo fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Miro a su acompañante en el altar y pienso "Debes ser enormemente feliz, ya que yo también lo fui."

No tengo ni posibilidad de hacer nada entre el griterío de felicitaciones que se escuchan a lo largo de la gran fiesta para los novios.

_Yo estuve…_

**Practicando mucho.**

_Sólo para poder…_

**Sonreírte.**

_A pesar de que muy por dentro…_

**Estuviera destrozado.**

Vas pasando del brazo de tu ahora esposo, me coloco en la parte posterior de la fila esperando que pases al lado mío.

Y así pasas. Agitas tu mano a todos los presentes agradeciéndoles la estancia en tu consagración, para que por fin me mires. Sí, a mí…

**Y te asombras.**

_¿Qué paso con tu sonrisa?_

**Se ha ido.**

Me continúas mirando, creo que no puedo más, quiero llorar. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos Inglaterra, que me digas "Te amo" como solías hacerlo, volver a mi pequeño mundo feliz donde tú eras mi centro. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, sólo tenerte a mí lado.

_Y ahora tú…_

**Me dejas.**

_¡Sonríe, sonríe idiota!, Inglaterra te está mirando y tú…_

**Debes ser feliz.**

Estoy llorando, no pude soportarlo más. Inglaterra me mira ahora impactado, pero por la euforia del momento nadie lo nota.

Al final pude curvar mis labios hacia arriba y dedicarte una bella sonrisa. Tal cual como las que te ofrecía cada vez que te veía. Tal como la primera y la última que te di, porque este es nuestro adiós Inglaterra.

_Y me duele…_

**Demasiado.**

No quiero tener que soportarlo. Pero debo hacerlo. Cada vez que pienso en los momentos que compartí contigo mi amado Arthur. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que tan sólo fueron 4 meses en que todo esto paso…que en 4 miserables meses, 120 días… me hayas olvidado.

Te amo desde que tengo memoria, más de 200 años. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que te pierdo para siempre.

_Y yo entre dolor y lagrimas…_

**Te sonrío.**

Por que tú me dijiste que fuera feliz. Así que vamos Arthur, ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy sonriendo! ¡Estoy sonriendo!.

—Recuérdalo Inglaterra, sé…por siempre feliz…—le susurro con mi voz quebrada.

_¿Me habrás alcanzado a oír?.._

**Comienzas a llorar.**

_Todos creen que es de alegría…_

**Hasta yo pienso que es así.**

_Y a todas las personas que se me acercan…_

**Les sonrío entre lágrimas y les susurro que estoy feliz. **

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

[Flash back]

Me pregunto por que no llegará, ¿Dónde estás, Arthur?. No dejaba de preguntarme insistentemente donde pudieras estar, sólo deseaba verte, era ya una semana en la que no nos vimos.

Y en esa semana me sobró tiempo para pensar. **¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo Inglaterra?**

Te pediré matrimonio. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te alegraras? ¿Me aceptaras?, estoy tan ansioso de que abras esa puerta y poder verte.

**Y la abres.**

Sorprendido abro los ojos volteando hacia atrás ya que estaba esperando en el sofá, sé que me dirás algo como "no era necesario que me esperaras hasta tan tarde, idiota".

Me paro, siento que cierras la puerta detrás de ti típicamente.

Tu mirada se hace fría y distante, comienzo a preocuparme ¿Qué sucede?. Me dices que vayamos a nuestra habitación. No divago en otro pensamiento y te sigo, creo que le preguntaré un poco más tarde si aceptaría mi oferta de matrimonio, al menos pensar en eso me alegra.

Divagas, te das vueltas en el asunto, no sabes como explicarlo. ¿Por qué tanto drama? ¿Me dirás que quedaste embarazado? ¡Si es eso no hagas todo esto!, me pones nervioso, indefenso y más eufórico de lo que puedo ser normalmente.

—Alfred…—comenzó—Lo lamento, pero nosotros dos…esto no está funcionando…

"No", pensé mientras parte de mi mente no procesaba lo que había dicho mi amante como una simple autodefensa—¿Nosotros dos? ¿No está funcionando? ¿Qué no está funcionando?

—…—se queda callado.

Le tomo por la ropa, no puedo controlarme y lo subo un poco empujándolo contra la pared, todo cuidando de incluso en mi cólera no fuera agresivo—¿Qué no está funcionando Inglaterra? ¡Qué! ¡Respóndeme! —comienzo a gritar con desesperación. Y me niego a creerlo.

**Y me niego a creerlo.**

—Nosotros dos…Alfred, esto se acabo. —susurras sin mirarme a los ojos.

**No es cierto.**

—¡No!, esto es una mala broma Iggy—sonrió a medias con una risa forzada—¿Qué te he hecho?

**Estás mintiendo.**

—Ya no te amo…

**Eso…no es verdad.**

—¡Te equivocas!

**No lo hagas.**

—Lo lamento Alfred…

**Es una maldita broma.**

—England, I love you…—le explico mientras me muerdo el labio con fuerza.

**Me duele maldita sea.**

—Escucha esto Alfred... —me deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla—Sé… por siempre feliz.

—In-Inglaterra…—le comienzo a soltar su ropa, siento como la fuerza se va de mis dedos y comienzo a marearme levemente. Y ya no respondo a nada.

—Tienes que ser feliz Alfred…encontraras otra persona a la que amarás...

**¡No necesito a nadie más, sólo a ti!**

Me sonríes levemente mientras pasas tu calida mano sobre mi rostro. —Sólo es algo que te estoy recordando…ya que tú ya me lo prometiste tontito ¿Lo recuerdas?

La claridad no está en mi mente, pero pude escuchar sus últimas palabras. Lo recuerdo Inglaterra. Y finalmente te vas, llevándote esa fresca presencia que se apoderaba de mi casa cada vez que venias. Dejándome en un mundo oscuro mientras trato de aferrarme a los recuerdos…¿Así que esto se siente?. Me duele el pecho, comienzo a respirar agitado y la desesperación se apodera de mi cuerpo pero aun así estaba entumido, no hacía movimiento alguno. Seguía observando la puerta mientras creía inútilmente "es una broma, es una broma".

Sobre mi mano estaba el collar que le había dado a Inglaterra. Era un corazón que partimos a la mitad, uno para él y otro para mí. Pero en esos momentos en mi corazón, sólo me he quedado yo.

Un corazón que compartí contigo, en el que únicamente tú pudiste entrar.

[Fin Flash back]

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

No fui a la fiesta, le pedí a Alemania que entregara mi presente a los novios. A todos los que me preguntaban por qué me tenía que ir o me invitaban a quedarme les dije que tenía que hacer algo que me superaba. Llegué a recostarme en mi cama sin siquiera sacarme el traje.

Y soñé un hermoso paisaje en que ibas tomado de mi mano.

Me despierto nuevamente, abro los ojos y agito un poco mi cabeza. Y luego, después de abandonar aquella falsa alegría lloro patéticamente por Inglaterra.

**Porque no quiero que me olvide.**

_Porque le amo._

**Y él no. Simplemente me olvido.**

_Tengo que aceptarlo…_

**Y ser feliz.**

Miro mi teléfono nuevamente.

_¿Tengo un mensaje?_

**No, no lo tengo.**

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Inglaterra tanteó con la vista algo ida su casa, tenía muchos regalos que aún no había abiertos esparcidos. No sabía que estaba haciendo verdaderamente allí pero anhelaba encontrar uno en especial, en un triste e incluso egoísta deseo anhelaba encontrar un regalo en especial.

From: Alfred F. Jones or The United States of America, Leyó la etiqueta casi en un murmullo. Comenzó a abrir lentamente el envoltorio encontrándose con una pequeña carta a comienzos del paquete abierto que no se tardo en empezar a leer.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Inglaterra, ¿Cómo estás?. Me pregunto si estarás pasándola bien en estos momentos, ¿Justo ahora estás sonriendo?. Si fuera así me encantaría verte, tu sonrisa siempre fue realmente hermosa Arthur, tú, eras realmente hermoso._

_Gracias por todos los momentos que me brindaste y aún recuerdo. Porque mi memoria no se va y nunca lo hará, al menos, puedo mirar hacia atrás, hacia aquellos momentos y sonreír pensando "fui feliz", por eso muchas gracias Inglaterra._

_Todas esas cosas, todos esos momentos, te los agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamoré y la última, aunque tú me dijiste que amara a alguien más Arthur… para mí no hay otro, tú siempre serás el otro. _

_Y así, me despido. Te agradezco por haber estado a mi lado, te agradezco…por haberme amado._

**_Te amo._**

_PD: Ya sé que con la boda y tu esposo…todo eso, tendrás poco tiempo libre pero sabes ¡Se me está acabando el helado! y eso es…!realmente grave!. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido a mi casa Inglaterra. Reitero mis felicitaciones, cuídate mucho._

_Arthur, good bye!_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Inglaterra dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras arrugaba la carta entre sus manos. ¿Por qué mierda América tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

Y fue allí cuando dirigió su vista hacia el regalo.

—Ah…A-Alfred—soltó en un sollozo al ver su regalo. Porque él aún le amaba…y le dolía, no podía olvidar a ese estúpido estadounidense ¡No podía!, pero debía de hacerlo.

El obsequio era un pequeño soldadito como el que alguna vez le hizo él al estadounidense…pero esta vez lo hizo el americano con sus propias manos como último regalo de lo que alguna vez fue su amor hacia él.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Y así, ya han pasado 5 años. Aquí estoy, viviendo. Tus fotos siguen aquí, en la repisa de mi velador. Sigo revisando mi celular, sigo sonriendo. Mi mundo ya no es el mismo, ya nada me interesa. Mi economía decayó, quizá pronto deje de ser la primera potencia mundial. Pero no me importa, mientras pueda mantener a mi país estable y poderoso no importa.

Por que mi vida dejo de tener sentido aquel 25 de agosto.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pero quien sabe, quizá, Inglaterra le escribiría un día de estos, justo antes de salir de su casa. Revisaría su teléfono sorprendido y encontraría un "yo también te amo" como los que le sacaban una dulce sonrisa, sincera y a la vez ligera en su rostro hace unos años atrás. Correría a toda prisa para encontrase con el inglés y a pesar de las criticas de éste no le dejaría entrar a la reunión enseguida por todos los gracias, los te amo, los te extrañe, los soy feliz que le diría hasta cansarse a su por siempre amado Arthur.

Aún hoy, Estados Unidos sigue esperándolo, sigue amándolo y sigue rezando por su felicidad.

* * *

Y así termino. ¿Me mataran?, me pregunto, espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta historia positiva (o negativamente) pero de preferencia positiva. Es raro un final así en uno de mis fic, ya que me gusta más trabajar con el humor…, pero bueno, veré si es que algún día pongo un final diferente… ¡Adiós y se cuidan!


End file.
